happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BuckandChuck
Welcome Wooooooo high five to myself for my awsome ideas (high fives self) woooo BuckandChuck 23:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC)BuckandChuck I made an image of Timber for you, though Bastion's image seems fine. If you want to make more characters (or recreate images), you could use HTF bases from google. That's how I do it. Lord O' Darkness 13:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Character tips When creating HTF characters, make sure they ''look ''HTF-like. At least give them heart-shaped noses, pac-man eyes, and make their heads a bit bigger than their bodies. Lord O' Darkness 15:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll try but i have the art skills of a 2 year old. BuckandChuck To make things easier, just use a HTF base from google. That's how I do it. Lord O' Darkness 16:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Im using a base right now for a picture of Sweet, Graves and Doc together but is hard because fill doent work on it Buckand Chuck Yeah that happens sometimes. Just find bases that do work with fill or color them another way. Lord O' Darkness 16:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah im trying to do one of 3 character together -BuckandChuck I got one -BuckandChuck Episodes Unless it is a HTF Break, can you make Ill Temper a bit longer? And please use the editing tools instead of lines, and use proper grammar and spelling (I don't want to keep editing for you). Lord O' Darkness 16:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Sorry I havent gotten the hang of this really yet When you edit Final Destination and any other of your episodes, please fix your grammar and spelling so others can read them properly. Lord O' Darkness 20:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Final Destination When are you planning to finish the episode? Lord O' Darkness 19:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Fungus lives in a dumpster. Lord O' Darkness 19:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The story is doing fine. However, you should fix the grammar (add periods or commas where needed, capitalize characters' names) and spelling. Lord O' Darkness 01:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) More suggestions. Add paragraphs where needed, and the characters shouldn't speak english (erase the swearing too please). And one more thing... Don't make it too long. Lord O' Darkness 02:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You're not copying off the plot of the actual Final Destination, are you? If you are, it must be deleted or changed. Lord O' Darkness 02:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) NO NO NO NO NO its not the plot its differnt it just follows the same theme and to be safe ill add a copyrights statementBuckandChuck 02:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) One more tip Don't forget to add categories to your articles. Lord O' Darkness 18:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) About "Checkers" To make Checkers really prove her name. Colour her with a black and white checkerboard design. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) New Episode idea: Party's Sleep-Over! I got a episode idea for you. Buck and Chuck can be in it. They could go to Cuddles' sleepover along with Boz, Bastion, Guddles, Rip and Torn, Yin and Yang, Josh, Petunia, Giggles and Hippy. What could happen in the episode is Rip and Torn flipping out and Josh tries to avoid them because he has a fear of getting killed by flipped out people and because he wants to save Petunia. Josh's death could be him and Petunia jumping out of the window and the window chops them in half (wind causes that). Petunia's and Josh's OCDs could act up when Boz accidentally squirts ketchup on a painting (Petunia has an obsession for hygiene and Josh has an obsession with artwork and he does not like seeing paintings get ruined or spoiled) and Petunia can wipe off the stain. Relationships can also be revealed (Cuddles x Giggles and Josh x Petunia). Do you agree with this idea? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Carn-Evil I can make a picture for Carn-Evil just tell me what you want in it it may take a while and it may not look like what you wanted so I can make one once I get The computer back.--Savaughn08 (talk) 22:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok il do it once I get the computer and it may look like the one you made maybe the same--Savaughn08 (talk) 22:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Done The picture you requested is on my deviantart account my account on Deviantart is savaughn08--Savaughn08 (talk) 22:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) your welcome any of your requested drawings will be on deviantart.--Savaughn08 (talk) 23:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you do this for a friend? Can you do the sleepover episode idea I told you yesterday? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) One thing that could happen in the episode is that Buck and Chuck could sleep on Cuddles' bed, making Josh disappointed (he was supposed to sleep there). But Josh remembers that he is good at making pictures out of stuff so he makes a picture of himself sleeping in a cosy bed. Love will be in air as Cuddles sleeps with his girlfriend Giggles and Josh sleeps with Petunia. Awww <3 Josh will be woken up by the noise caused by Rip and Torn. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) In "Say Police", Savaughn could arrest Josh when he spray painted a police car and electrocute him with a tazer. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I need help I'm trying to think of ideas for Big Pictures that my OC Josh can do in his spinoff "Josh's Big Picture Showcase". Savaughn gave me one, a Junkers plane that has backward wings. Can you give me an idea? Don't forget to type the idea into my blog post. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Pig? I've done that already and it is out of mud. It is in Season 3. Ideas can be almost anything and made out of anything and made at almost any place. Like portraits of Josh himself or his friends. It can also be vehicles, animals, buildings or just objects. Almost anything. And BTW, I added the brick convertible to one of the Season 5 episodes along with a truck made out of skid marks and a stroller out of baby stuff. I also already did a big picture out of meat and it is a butcher. That is in Season 4. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) There. I added Decker's portrait. One more and I finish Season 7! Oh! Decker's picture inspired me for another picture. It is of a puffin and it is made out of plates, black napkins and anything from a seaside restaurant. It is in Season 9 though. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there another idea for a big picture that Josh could create in "Josh's Big Picture Showcase"? I need one more so I can finish Season 7. Remember, Josh makes pictures of almost anything, out of anything and at almost any place. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) There was already an art gallery episode and that is done by Lord O'Darkness. What I need is a "BIG PICTURE" idea for my "SPINOFF" called "Josh's Big Picture Showcase". Look at the page of this spinoff. You can reach it via Josh's page. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) It can't be in an art gallery because Josh already did one at that place. It is a Greek Temple (like the Parthenon) That is in Season 10 of Josh's Big Picture Showcase however. Hey, have I done a windmill before? Or you can think of better idea for a big picture. And Lord O'Darkness' recent episode called "Now Playing" has a scene when Lammy puts on film when she loses her wool. That could give you an idea. Lifty and Shifty are up to no good when they steal Josh's, Flippy's, Lammy's, Mime's, Superspeed's, Pranky's and Ale's clothing/hats and Handy's hard hat and the clothed characters are left in the nude. This will be the first time when Josh co-operates with Flippy, Ale and Pranky as they are his rivals (because of flip outs and disruptive practical jokes). Flippy and Ale will not flip out in this episode. Josh can kill the raccoon brothers using Flippy's bowie knife. The episode will be called "Too Clothes to Call". Some non-clothed characters could die in the episode as well as Lifty and Shifty. Lifty and Shifty steal the clothing while the unsuspected tree friend was having a bath, shower, nap or even at a laundromat. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Final destination This episode is not yet finished. Are you planning to complete it anytime soon? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Episode ideas I got three episode ideas: Everything going chaotic in a martial arts dojo. Some men working at a warehouse while Josh (one of the workers) makes a picture out of cardboard boxes. Flippy and Flaky swapping bodies thanks to Sniffles' superior science. Flippy is now shy and Flaky flips out. I hope you like them. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Cryptie I was supposed to make his debut episode tommorow (Me and my Bigfoot). But what the hey, you can make the ghost hunt episode and I'll just make the bigfoot one after. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello there I got another episode idea. Some men (Buck, Chuck, Cuddles, Josh, Handy and Doc) working at Lumpy's warehouse while Josh makes art out of cardboard boxes. It could be called "Ware Are We?". RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 11:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) PERRY?! Hello? Ware are We? Come on! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) But Josh will make a picture of a forklift truck out of boxes. When did Josh make a forklift truck before? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but what episode? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) My characters I get bases and then edit them by drawing, usually looking quite different (several were made from the base used for Hippy). However, I drew Howdy, Fungus, and the Platypus Aliens free-hand. They were my first characters and back then I didn't know about bases. I also drew Wooly free-hand because Lumpy-like bodies are easy to draw. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Intestine to be The episode seems too short, can you make it longer? At least show the reason why Flippy flipped out. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I just like to tell you I have done a whale picture and I need to put it somewhere. Please note that it will be made at a outdoor pool. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Grammar and spelling I may have said this before, but make sure you spell properly and add punctuations where needed. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to be mean. Two AOF ideas Sure, you can make Inside Outback. But AOF characters already have the same style as the other fan characters. I agree with your new episode concept though.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Season 22-23 ideas They sound good. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 11:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Your ideas Maybe I'll use the safari idea for AOF, but there's already been an episode where Dingo saves Pup from crocodiles. And the idol and Gloomy episode would make a great idea for Gloomy's debut. You can make the AOF episode but leave the Gloomy episode for me. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) PS: Gloomy is not evil, but Cubey is. Please remember to go the the AOF characters' pages to add the new episode to their appearances. Same thing with regular characters, 'cuz I'm sick of doing it all by myself. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Perry? My name is Josh. My OC is named after myself. Take a close look at this picture. Buck and Chuck are playing ball and Josh is chasing his friend Petunia. There should be an episode about Gloomy trying to commit suicide at the beach. When Josh is chasing Petunia, he bumps himself on a side of a huge blue canvas. Then he finds a leftover bag full of plastic and then he realises that he has scissors and a staple gun in his pocket. These items and inspiration from a ship caused to Josh to form this picture. (below) There will be several snippets of Josh making the ship picture through the episode while Gloomy tries various options to kill himself. Buck and Chuck will die in the episode along with other characters that you add into this episode (except for Gloomy XD). Josh will die when he trips over into his staple gun and scissors and impales his brain. Petunia will die when the blue canvas collapses over her. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Return to Slender Interesting. I'll work on it as soon as I finish a new Love Bite I thought up. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) If I don't have time today, I'll certainly do it tomorrow. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Misfortune Telling Sure, I won't mind :) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Specy spooktacular I uploaded an image for Final Scare, but I'm going to wait for you to finish the two other episodes first before creating it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Ice Try and Trip or Treat? I got an idea for Trip or Treat: Trixie puts a spell on everyone's costumes, ruining Trippy's halloween as he is turned into a vampire bat. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have the whole plot for Final Scare thought up. I should be able to do it on my spare time. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) A better idea The art gallery is already done. How about Josh working at a museum of the history of automobiles and motorcycles? Y'know, motoring. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I made a new adoption request In case you didn't read my new blog, I'd like to tell you I made a new ambitious attempt to adopt this wiki. My new request can be found here. Please reply on it because I am really hoping to adopt this wiki for the better. I decided to rather not take forever copying episodes to the new site. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sparky I thought of a title for the debut episode of my new character. I forgot the plot though (it's been a while), so if I can't come up with anything, you can make the episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) What's that have to do with his electric shocks? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the episode, but you forgot to add categories. Final Destination I guess you forgot about that episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC)